As is known, therapeutical use oxygen is administered to patients upon moistening by water. Presently the oxygen moistening operation is carried out by apparatuses including flow rate adjusting and measuring devices, which apparatuses are of comparatively large size, have poor handling characteristics, and are very expensive.